


Fearless

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: The best time I ever had was waiting around for something bad...I know that's why you love me, chico.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 1





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: This is a quickie vid and an unabashed homage to "Onyx." I consider it sort of the vid equivalent of a coda.
> 
> I know that a more obvious pairing would be Alexander/Kal, but the vid just refused to go that way. I did take some liberties with plot and timeline, so it's slightly AU, but a full-fledged constructed reality will have to wait for another day.

Title: Fearless  
Artist: The Bravery  
Pairing: Alexander/Clark  
Summary: _The best time I ever had was waiting around for something bad...I know that's why you love me, chico._

[Fearles, 12MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1lusnue9xr.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

Original post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/155761.html).


End file.
